Mavis Dracula
Mavis LeaBouve Dracula (or simply just Mavis, or Mavy-Wavy) is the tritagonist of Hotel Transylvania. She is the 118 (later 125)-year old daughter of Dracula. She is also the love interest and later wife of Jonathan and mother of Dennis. She is voiced by Selena Gomez. Hotel Transylvania When her father had promised her that she could go out on her own for the first time, he suggested that she goes to a human village close by, just a little ways past the cemetery. He said that it should be plenty for her first time. It was not what she wanted to do, but decided to go and explore the village. When she arrived at the village she was unaware that her father built the town and had the zombie staff masqueraded as the villagers. This little scare makes her want to stay at the hotel, which Dracula wanted more than ever in order to protect her. However, that changes when Johnny crashes into her and they 'zinged' at first sight. This causes her to become curious around him, asking questions and wanting to know more about him and his travels. And in this effect, causes her to fall in love, unknowingly, with a human, It was also due to him, she experienced her first sunrise, claiming it was the most incredible thing she had ever seen. Even just as amazing as during her party, Jonathan shows her a lightning bug show of all the sights he has seen and the places she wanted to go, including Hawaii. Falling further in love, during the party, she gives Jonathan a seemingly innocent kiss... which enrages Dracula. Dracula, in his ranting, lets it slip that he tricked Mavis at the fake village and Mavis is outraged at being manipulated by her own father and even after Jonathan is exposed as a human she still accepts him and expresses her desire to be with him. For his part, Jonathan feels obliged to reject Mavis for her father's sake and leaves the hotel. In this heartbroken state, she reveals to her father that she and Jonathan zinged, but due to his rejection, she believed it was only she who had zinged, and tearfully claims that she will stay at the hotel, believing she has no more dreams. Later, Dracula returns Jonathan to Mavis, who tells her that she's his 'zing' and the reason why he had to reject her. Dracula gives his blessing to their relationship, Jonathan and Mavis kiss and the hotel has another party to celebrate his daughter's liberating coming of age before Jonathan and Mavis set off on their travels. Hotel Transylvania 2 Mavis is set to return in the 2015 sequel to the first film where it will feature her and Jonathan having a son together named Dennis who is left in Dracula's care when the two go to visit Jonathan's parents. Personality Mavis is headstrong, intelligent, curious, dramatic, and beautiful. She has a little bit of an attitude, but she is very sincere and gentle. An innocent, wholesome, soft spoken and, lovable person. Mavis wants a little bit of independence and trust from her father and often gets bored. She dreams of exploring the world and experiencing all the sights and sounds that the world has to offer, but all that becomes an reality when she meets Jonathan and unknowingly, falls in love with a human. She is also, always willing to help someone out, even if her own life is in danger. Proof of that is when she was at the "human" village. After all the threats the pitchfork-armed, torch-wielding "humans" made of burning her clothes, taking her candy, biting her toes and even shoving garlic bread in her face, she still offered her help when the "humans" were on fire. She said "Holy rabies! You're on fire. Can I do anything? Can I help you?" Physical Appearance Mavis has pale skin, beautiful blue eyes, and short jet black hair with bangs. She wears a black turtleneck dress with long black fingerless lace gloves, black and red striped tights, and red Converse. She also wears black lipstick matched with black varnished nails and dark eyeshadow. Relationships Family *Dracula - Mavis and her father don't always see eye to eye sometimes but at the end of the day, they love each other and Mavis understands her dad is just trying to protect her. Even if that means being extremely annoying and unreasonable. She was furious with her father when she learned that he lied and tricked her but eventually forgave him when he returned Jonathan to her and allowed them to date. *Martha - Mavis never really knew her mother, since she passed away when Mavis was a baby, although she still thinks about her constantly. Martha means a lot to Mavis and so did the present Martha left for her to open when she turned 118. She will know about her in Hotel Transylvania 2, when Mavis finds out that Martha was originally in love with a human named Funny Ferberty, but left him for Dracula because of his ability to fly. Romance *Jonathan - Mavis and Jonathan instantly felt something for each other the first time they saw each other and getting to know each other only made their feelings stronger. When Mavis finds out Jonathan is really a human, she is disappointed, not because he's a human, but because he lied. When he is ordered to leave, she realizes how much he meant to her and thinks they might have zinged and tries to convince him to stay. Her heart is broken when Jonathan lies, for Dracula's sake, that he hates monsters and leaves. When Jonathan comes back and tells her that she's his zing and the reason why he lied, all is resolved, they became a happy couple and traveled the world together. She also called Jonathan "adorable" when Dracula asked her if she liked him. Similar Heroes *Sibella (Scooby-Doo & the Ghoul School) *Draculaura (Monster High) *Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Chi-Chi and Videl (Dragon Ball) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Princess Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) *Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) *Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) *Mary Jane Watson (Marvel's Spider-Man) *Anna (Disney's Frozen) *Sora Takenouchi (Digimon) *Anastasia Trivia *Mavis is sometimes thought to be the main protagonist of the first film. Gallery Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps com-280.jpg|Mavis as a child Mavis dreaming of exploring the outside world.png|Mavis dreaming of exploring the outside world Mavis Smile.jpeg Mavis-Selena-Gomez-hotel-transylvania-31630009-425-356.jpeg Mavis shout at her Father.jpg|Mavis shouting at her father after Jonathan left Mavis (2012).jpg|Mavis feeling sad after Johnny left her that she knows that both got zing Kiss Finally.jpg Johnny and Mavis.jpg|Mavis falling in love with Johnny Mavis's Rainbow teeth.jpeg|Mavis has rainbow teeth after drink 48 flavors of Slurpee in the sequel. Category:Heroines Category:Vampires Category:In love heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Shape Shifters Category:Nocturnal Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Chiropterans Category:Singing Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Living Heroes Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tomboys Category:Old Heroes Category:Independent Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Parents Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Nurturer Category:Successful Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Halloween Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Supernatural Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Outright Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Femme Fatale Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists